


Where He Belongs

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dom Magnus Bane, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sub Jace Wayland, Switch Alec Lightwood, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Alec moaned deep in his chest, one of his signature tells that he was close to coming, and Magnus must have realized it as well as he said, “Alexander here is going to come down your throat and you’re going to swallow all of it, snap if you understand.” Jace urged his fingers to comply and once he had, Magnus’ hips moved a little faster.“And then,” Alec whispered through heavy, panting breaths as his thrusts turned messy, “Magnus is going to fill up your beautiful ass and plug you up until we allow you to come - if we allow you to come,” he added as a torturous afterthought.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #17 - I chose _Threesome & Master/slave_. 
> 
> Please read the tags and know that, as most of my fics do, this has a fluffy ending because I can't help myself. Enjoy and read responsibly!

The collar around Jace’s neck was always enough to remind him of where he belonged. At that moment, it was with Magnus pounding his cock roughly inside of him while Alec fucked his mouth so deep, Jace could hardly breathe. He thought it might have been partly because of Alec’s hand wrapped around his neck - Alec liked to feel his dick slide in and out of Jace’s throat - but he also had a hard time thinking when he was losing himself in his Master’s. 

His partners had decided that after Magnus’ incredibly long and tiring day dealing with incompetent warlocks and Alec’s even longer day bargaining with high-ranking Clave officials - over the ‘same old bullshit’ as he had so sternly put it when he tore Jace’s clothes off - they both deserve to use Jace in every way they could. Jace couldn’t say he minded. One of his favorite feelings in the world was having the pair tear him to shreds just because they could and Jace, well, Jace welcomed it. 

Even though his cock was throbbing for release, leaking precome down the length of it until it covered the ring around the base of his dick, and his throat and used hole were burning from the excessive abuse they were receiving, Jace laid back and took every bit of hurt coming his way. He had known if he was good and let his Master’s come inside of him, he would make them happy and that’s all he had ever wanted. 

Magnus pressed his palm over Alec’s, still constricting Jace’s throat with his large, calloused hand, and when Jace opened his eyes, they connected with Alec’s wide pupils above him. He was peering down at Jace as if he was a treasure and Jace had felt as if that was exactly what he was. He wanted to glance down to Magnus who Jace trusted had a similar look on his face as he angled Jace’s hips up for a better trajectory. Even though the scene was for his Master’s, Jace welled up with emotion as they made sure he felt as good as he could. He let out a primal groan as Magnus pounded into his prostate but it was soon muffled by Alec’s cock sliding back in his completely open throat. 

“By the Angel, look at our little slave, Magnus,” Alec cooed as he stroked his free hand over Jace’s flushed cheeks, “he’s such a good boy taking our cock’s so  _ well _ .” Jace preened into the touch, but Alec was as far down his throat as he could be and he barely pulled out enough for Jace to breathe, let alone say anything in response. He didn’t have to as Magnus echoed Alec’s praises. 

“He’s such a good little slave, Alexander, I bet he wouldn’t even care if he got to come tonight as long as we filled him up.” Jace whimpered and squirmed on the bed, his hands reaching up for Magnus only to be slammed back onto the mattress by glowing tendrils of magic. 

“Oh, so  _ now _ he tries to fight back,” Alec muttered as his low laugh caused chills to race down Jace’s spine. “We apparently haven’t taught our slave exactly what he’s worth if he thinks his pleasure means anything to us, huh, Magnus?” Sharp teeth bit into Jace’s exposed throat as Magnus slowed his already more languid thrusts and it took everything in Jace not to tap out at the pain. 

Alec moaned deep in his chest, one of his signature tells that he was close to coming, and Magnus must have realized it as well as he said, “Alexander here is going to come down your throat and you’re going to swallow all of it, snap if you understand.” Jace urged his fingers to comply and once he had, Magnus’ hips moved a little faster. 

“And then,” Alec whispered through heavy, panting breaths as his thrusts turned messy, “Magnus is going to fill up your beautiful ass and plug you up until we allow you to come -  _ if _ we allow you to come,” he added as a torturous afterthought. Jace nodded as best he could with Alec heavy on his tongue and hummed around his cock in hopes of providing enough vibration to send him over the edge. He was yearning for Alec’s come and with a few more thrusts, Alec was emptying down his throat. 

Jace tried not to sputter as he swallowed all of his Master’s seed down his throat, gulping wildly because he had known Alec could feel it with the hand wrapped around his neck. Alec moaned softly, grunting as he pushed himself as far down Jace’s throat as he could and threw his head back in bliss when he was empty. 

When he pulled out of Jace’s mouth, Alec slid a hand under his neck and propped him on his thigh so he could watch Magnus come. It was a sight both of them reveled in when they finished before their Master. His face was scrunched in pleasure and his eyes flashed with every thrust reminding Jace that it was his body making Magnus lose the tether of control he had on his magic. 

“C’mon, Magnus,” Alec urged as he pumped Jace’s cock in his hand teasingly, “look how badly our little slave wants to come. You don’t want him to finish before you, do you?” It was a clear challenge, both Jace and Magnus had heard it, and it threw Magnus right over the edge. He pounded into Jace roughly, his magic releasing Jace’s wrist only for Alec’s hands to take their place. 

Jace writhed on the bed as Magnus released inside of him, clutching Jace’s hips with a tight grip that Jace was powerless against. His own cock was pulsing with desire, wanting nothing more than to come just from the feeling of his Master filling him up, and he had to breathe deeply to quell the heat building in his stomach. The night was for his Master’s, not for him, and he had known he’d be wise to remember that. 

When Magnus collapsed onto him, he and Alec’s hands entwined and moved to rest on the back of Magnus’ head, stroking gently to calm their partner. The friction of Magnus’ skin against his cock was too intense, but his need to soothe his Master through his climax surged to the forefront of his mind. Alec whispered sweet nothings to both of them, reminding them how important they were to him and how  _ stunning _ both of them looked at that moment. Jace whimpered at the praise as he turned his face into Alec’s thigh and sighed heavily when Magnus rolled off of him, missing his warmth but grateful his cock was neglected. 

“Here we go,” Magnus whispered as he coated Jace’s favorite large plug in his come before pressing it into Jace’s hole easily. “Give us a few hours to recuperate, baby boy, and then we’ll let you come like the good slave you’ve been, yeah?” Jace nodded frantically and reached out for Magnus with one hand, using the other to crawl up Alec’s chest. Alec’s arm slid around his back, rubbing soothing circles on his scorched skin, as Magnus nestled in neatly beside them. 

No other words were exchanged but none were needed as they wrapped themselves up in each other. Jace curled into his Master’s embraces and reminded himself why he was their willing slave and they fell asleep slowly together; just as all three had needed them to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/Malec)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
